


P.S.

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buffy Driscoll is a Good Friend, Cyrus Goodman Needs a Hug, Exhaustion, Feels, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Cyrus Goodman, Song: P.S. (Connie Talbot), Supportive Andi Mack, disrupted sleep, end of senior year, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: In which it's nearing the end of senior year, Buffy is moving soon, and TJ & Cyrus have broken up and been fighting for 2 weeks. Buffy tries once more to get them back together.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 41





	P.S.

Cyrus jolted up in bed after yet another nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and checked his alarm clock. _3:30 AM._

This had been happening to him a lot in the past couple of weeks. Waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares, and then going to school looking like a zombie from his exhaustion had become sort of a regular ever since he and TJ broke up. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about and just wanted him back.

He would have, of course, went up to TJ and tried to work it out with him, if it weren't for his 'Stupid Anxiety', as he called it. That always had to get in the way of everything. Want the last chocolate chocolate chip muffin? No, people will get mad at you. Want to be in the school's next big play? Nope, people will laugh you off the stage. Want to tell someone off for bullying a fellow classmate? Nah, you'll just be their next victim. Every. Single. Time.

The only reason TJ and Cyrus ever even got together was because _TJ_ got the courage to ask _Cyrus_ out. Never in a million years would Cyrus ever ask a crush out. And that's just how it always was. Stupid Anxiety.

* * *

When morning finally came, Cyrus got out of bed and put on his favourite outfit, thinking it would maybe cheer him up. There was also Buffy's performance at the school talent show, before she moved the next day. Just another person that would be gone from his life, shredding even more of whatever happiness he had left in him.

On top of that, senior year was almost over and he would be going to college next year. He had many choices that he had picked out with his mom but was not looking forward to any of them.

He trudged out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and poured some Shreddies into it, followed by 2% milk.

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep?" his mom asked him after he laid his head down on the breakfast table.

"Mmh," Cyrus groaned and slowly started to eat.

"Not so good, huh?" she said, sympathetically.

"Could you drive me to school please? I can't deal with the bus today," he asked her as he fiddled with his cereal.

"Alright. But you have to start taking the bus again soon, okay?"

"Mhm," he affirmed, mouth full.

* * *

When he got to class, the speaker over the announcements told everyone to head to the assembly room, where the end-of-year talent show would take place. He walked with his class and sat next to Andi in the second row.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Andi asked him.

"I'm not," he whispered sadly, looking down.

"I'm sorry Cyrus. He'll come around. I know it." She wrapped him into a side hug before the principal announced the first act.

"First up, is Buffy Driscoll accompanied by Jonah Beck on guitar!" Dr. Metcalf told everyone.

Buffy and Jonah walked out onto the stage and Jonah sat in a chair while Buffy stood in front of the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to be singing a _modified_ version of 'P.S.' by Connie Talbot, and I'm dedicating it to two very special people. I hope they know who they are. Hope you all enjoy," Buffy announced to everyone.

Jonah instantly started playing the song on his guitar, and Buffy started to sing.

_They both had a dream at 14_

_That the love would always be_

_It would always be_

'Oh gosh, she didn't,' Cyrus thought to himself.

_Red roses, the sort he used to give to him_

_Remind them of their teenage years_

_Oh, their teenage years_

_He needs you, and he can't believe it's through_

_After all the times he shared_

_How could you forget?_

_He loves you, don't let all the memories fade_

_And don't break your old love chain, chain_

"She's a great singer, isn't she?" Andi asked him as he mentally freaked out.

"Yeah? Yeah, yeah, she's great," he answered, having trouble focusing.

_They say goodnight and he kissed him on the cheek_

_Said things he'd only heard in dreams_

_Oh he'd heard in dreams_

_It's hard to think that they're going up to 18_

_Things are harder than they've ever been_

_Oh, they've ever been_

_And he needs you, and he can't believe it's through_

_After all the times he's had_

_How could you forget?_

_He loves you, don't let all the memories fade_

_And don't break your old love chain, chain_

_Chain, chain_

_And he loves you, don't let all the memories fade_

_And don't break your old love chain, chain_

_P.S, take care, I will miss you_

_I wish the best for both of you_

_Sending lots of love, love_

The entire room burst into applause, and Buffy bowed before going backstage with Jonah.

* * *

After the show, TJ approached Cyrus for the first time in two weeks. It was so quiet you could hear both of their hearts beating out of their chests.

"Hey," TJ said, looking at Cyrus with pain in his eyes.

"Hi," Cyrus said back, careful not to get too close and let his emotions take over.

"So...great show, right?" TJ asked, avoiding the real reason he walked over.

"Yeah," Cyrus agreed, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"You know....Buffy was right. I- I don't even remember what we were fighting about, but I'm so sorry for whatever I did. We have too many memories and good times to just let this go," TJ admitted.

"I don't remember either, to be honest," Cyrus said, looking up slightly. "Can we just forget this ever happened and get back together? I've missed you so much."

"I would love to. Boyfriends?" TJ asked him, arms out.

"Boyfriends." Cyrus pulled him into a hug. "I love you so much," he cried into TJ's hoodie.

"I love you too, muffin." TJ told him.


End file.
